chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Aira Geodefang
Aira is an Emperor Dragoness, which is the result of a Western Dragon and Eastern Dragon producing a hybrid child. She comes from the city of Tempest on the Planet Ventus. As part of the Wind Kingdom Aira was raised to train and perfect her skills of flight as opposed to ground tactics. It was during a training mission that her village was attacked and occupied by Grey's Army. Team Light was able to liberate them and that is where she met HongXiang and ended up following him back to The City of Light, feeling a life there would be better for her. There she further trained her skills and became a ranked soldier in Team Light's Aerial Corp. Aira was designed by and belongs to http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ Physical Description Aira is a female Emperor dragoness who is cool grey in color with a blue/slate color to her fur and the feathers on her wings. On her head Aira has two large, blue, branching horns that curved out and upwards with multiple points on them. She has a pair of big fluffy ears that are very useful for her. On her cheeks she has fluffy fur that spikes outwards, she also has fur that starts on her forehead that flares outwards along the first part of her neck. It doesn't flare out until it reaches her back and then does so again but stops at the end of her back and continues to the first part of her tail. On the end of Aira's tail is a huge bunch of fur that can cause some irritation when whipped hard enough. Under her eyes she has a horizontal, curling line and then near the start of her neck she has a much larger, blue, curling line that runs along her neck till it curls near his leg. On her sides she has another curling mark which curves inwards on both ends. On her tail she has another, much longer, mark that runs nearly the length of her tail. On her elbows and rear legs she has branching, blue spikes that curve out and upward. Her wings are very big and fluffy and the color of them shifts from cool grey to slate. Elemental Abilities Aira is a very gifted dragoness in the element of Wind and as such is given the name of Windrunner due to her apparent ability to actually run on the wind. Being taught in the city Tempest for the future possibility of being a Ventus soldier has gifted her with the greatest talents in her element. Though thanks to her mother she knows some skill in Ice as well and that adds to how deadly she is. Wind Breath: Aira can breath out a stream of wind that can pick enemies up off the ground and push or move them away. The breath of wind can either be a straight stream or a curled line. ''Cyclone: ''Aira can summon a Cyclone into battle that lasts for a very long time. It is considered to be a weather status changer that affects the battlegrounds by introducing an extreme storm. Therefore, this would affect the performance of those whom are fighting. It can also be used as a defensive move by creating a storm that makes it impossible for the enemy to follow or make offensive attacks. On top of that Cyclone can also be used as an offensive move as it just demolishes everything in its path as opposed to a more precise attack. ''Twister: ''A more precise attack as compared to Cyclone. Aira summons a tornado by spinning around in a circle while flying or twirling her body. The tornado then takes off from her and goes on a path of destruction. It grabs enemies off of the battlefield and drags them into it before spinning them around and tossing them out at extreme speeds. If powerful enough the tornado can continue to carry the enemy until it dies out itself. It can also be disastrous for enemies because it also tears up the ground and everything around it which they can collide with in the storm. ''Wind Dash: ''The ability that Aira is most known for. This is her Wind Runner ability. Aira can gather a gust of wind under her wings that throws her into a jetstream from there she can gather enough speed, and along with her Eastern Dragon abilities, can start to run on the air for a small amount of time. This is an ability that allows Aira to escape if need be or she can even reach high ledges without having to flap her wings. This is one of her most unique abilities because she is the only one who seems able to use it. ''Gust: ''Aira can summon a gust of wind by clapping her wings together. This shoves enemies away or throws them for great lengths. ''Tornado Blaze: ''-No Data- Personality Aira is a happy go luck individual but she has a bit of a brash streak to her. She is daring and loves to complete difficult aerial stunts and tricks in her rest time or when she is on leave. She is a very brave individual and her brashness causes her to jump into situations and battle without thinking. Aira is lucky enough not to get into bad scrapes because of her brashness but she has been caught up in some issues because of that. She isn't worried about the risk of stunts and loves the rush of it all. Bio Aira was born to a Western Dragoness of the Ice Element and an Eastern Dragon of the Wind Element in a large city on the Planet Ventus. Since her city was located on Planet Ventus it is under the command of the Kingdom of Zephyro. When an invasion by Grey's Army threatened the boarders of Zephyro Aira's city became a training point for soldiers. Aira herself was among some of the many who trained there in order to fight back the advancing army. However, in a surprise attack Grey's Army took the city and occupied it, as opposed to Shadow Dragons who would just destroy everyone. A call was sent out to Lumeria and Team Light joined up with the Zephyro Army to liberate Aira's city and push Grey's Army all the way off of Ventus. It was there that Aira met HongXiang Geodefang as he was one of the Lumeria soldiers whom joined up with her battalion. The hold on Aira's city lasted for a good couple months before Grey's Army lost a bit of it, then the Lumerian and Zephyro armies advanced and pushed Gery's Army from the city. However, it wasn't over yet as they still needed to be pushed from the Planet as a whole. It was during a rest phase, where the two allied armies stayed in the freed city, that HongXiang and Aira began to talk more and got to know each other better. HongXiang's explanations and tales of what it was like to live in The City of Light was incredibly interesting to Aira. She started to develop ideas about going to join Team Light in order to increase her abilities and to do so much more as she would be on the front lines instead of just her world. Some time during the further liberation of Ventus from Grey's Army Aira finally decided to shift from Zephyro's army to the Lumerian army and made the request to transfer. At the time Aira was not as powerful as she is now and therefore her commander was not extremely reluctant to let her go. Therefore, Aira was shifted over, her father was not very pleased, but her mother was actually quite proud of her, as this means that her daughter could greatly improve her skills. When the campaign against Grey's Army ended Aira followed HongXiang back to The City of Light where she was integrated as a Rookie into Team Light. She worked herself up from there and became one of the strongest Aerial Warriors to ever join. She was under constant guidance by HongXiang that way she could more easily adapt to the lifestyle of a Team Light soldier. Eventually HongXiang and Aira got married and became mates, the two of them work really well together as a team and therefore, whenever Aira is sent in with the Aerial Corps HongXiang is sent in with the Elite Knights for support. After the death of current Light Queen and King and the massacre of what seemed to be the remaining Light Dragons Team Light attempted to keep up the fight but they fell back once the Light Warriors died. However, HongXiang and Aira continued to urge the rest to keep on the fight saying that it is what the fallen would have wanted. Lumera showed up at the gates not too long after and they were again active soldiers in the military. Relationships HongXiang Geodefang He was the one who got her interested in Team Light and eventually swayed her to switch from the Army of Ventus to the army of Lumeria. She loves him very much and the two enjoy racing each other in the skies above The City of Light . Another thing those two like to do is test their elemental abilities against each other to prove who is the best. Gallery Aira Geodefang.JPG Category:Characters Category:TL Aerial Corps